aden perce vs bad hacks part 2: the turth
by kingofwhales
Summary: aden perce thought life was overed when hes died but now hes backed for veganence
1. Chapter 1

aden perce vs bad hacks 2: truth

an: i gues you thoughted I had done with wach dogs but ive been more playin and I thout id do a sequals

aden perce was woked up on a cowld metaled slabs and his was had a toe tagged on toes. "what has this happen" said aden but jusxt then hes remember lena was ded and so was bb17 and lena was bad haks. "how is i live agained" thoughts aden with a confused and just then and a guys was appeardes and sayds "hello im dataman im the best hak in the worlds im made lena perce becom bad haks but you've had dead her I need a newder bad haks to do my bussness" "you was made my sister eviled" said aden with confused.

"yes I had" said dataman. "I WILLED ENDS YOU" saids aden and he pulles out his m191 gun and shot many bullet at him and dogdid it . "look like o cant trusts you nowed is will when you dies" but adens just pulled an guns out and shoot many bullet and dataman was trying to dodged it but was hit by all bullets and was run away but sayed "aden I will getted you"` and ran awayed quickerest ever. aden perce new hed had to go to his frend tbone sinc he was good hacker aslo. he went to tbone art place with the arted and saids to tbone ineed helped and tbone said "only if you get me some hacks" and aden saids ok and he went to bloom and did some cool stealths and backfliped of a wall and tok out a guard with his stik thing and did a hack camera and blew up some stuff and stole a guys keys carded and evan shoot some guys and got the thing he was to gotted and was went to back to tbone. But just thened dataman came up in cars and saysd "give me that data I need it for bad hacksing" but aden shot missiles and bullets at himed and he was run away. "now we make hacks" said tbone dram aticlay

What has happen to our heroes agan find out parts 2


	2. tobone

aden perce vs bad haks

aden perce and was still mak hakeds and sod was tboned they kept makig cools haks. "I mad cool hackeds" explaned aden to themselves. He showed them a cooled hacks he made. 1 hak of aden inventon of a haks that letted him haks a car wheels off. "wow cool" said tbone and his was hack that had made a guy turn into hacks and expoloded and it was looked cool. "we ared ready to fighting of dataman and he will be defeated by our cool awesome haks. "cool" said aden but justs then dataman drove up and said "no I wont let you doned this" and shot misiled launchered at him but aden was had dodged it and laugh and said and said "you aren so power anymored hah" but dataman said im mastered of haks and shoot many guns of at hims but adens and tobone dodged it with cooled parkor skill. Datamen got a robot and made it attacks themed and he laughed with eviled an lefted.

Aden used his new cooled haks on a car nearbys and ited got wheels gone awayed and it was flewed at robot and killeds it and blewed it up. "oh my godded he has of a kill my cool robot and now its gone that was my bested robot now it goned" cryed of dataman and his angered grew biggest from evere. Just the damen apered he said "im frends with aden when we had hackers buddies we were really cool hakers and i know his secrut stuff hes has a cusin name jaks u shuld havs kill him and make aden kill hisself. "good stuff but ur not usefuled anymore now I willed kil you" but damen ran away before it was could happened.

part 3 comed soon 9sorry for shrot chapter im tired toeday more tsl comin son)


	3. finale forever

An:hey guy im just finishinged short aden perce story event before other thing.

aden perce was doing the investigating when suddenly dtamens ws attacked him. No stop said aden and he dodgeding with grace and speds. Aden was pulling out guns and shoot guy."no you wont will dead me" saids datamans and he tookedo ut haks and jumping away but aden was doing a pakour after him and flipped to him. "im will killed you time for die." but aden gotted a guns and shoots him many many of times."ahh im no im dying". aden laughing and says "you thought you can kill good guys with you evil ways but good is bester you cannot win against my piece of justice learn this and be freed"

thened adens was killed the guy so his evil wouldn't getting on the wrold. but now all everyone was dead like beforing story but now it was twicing as sad because people were racism against dead peoples. Just before the doing of kill himselfs tbon saids "no don't doing please you have you friends like me". aden gotted many cries and tears from his eye. "oh my god you are rights thanking you for showing me of error wasys im so sorry guys" and then he life was happy smiles and joy and good. The end.


End file.
